<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幻影 by SExley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142379">幻影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley'>SExley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood and Gore, Self Harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SExley/pseuds/SExley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在工作的间隙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ковт/Фрамико</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>幻影</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>弗拉米科自残提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他是维序长，如果他也患上名为不同调的疾病的话，这个社会将陷入混乱。<br/>
弗拉米科将刀片压在自己的小臂上，然后决绝的拉着它向下划过，伤口迟疑了片刻，接着血珠慢慢的渗出来，越来越大，最后汇聚在一起，朝他的指尖滚落下去。<br/>
好多了，他想。已经有数条纵横的伤口杂乱无章的遍布在他的手臂上了，当他临近疯狂的时候，它们彼此平行，当他陷入可笑的绝望的时候，它们彼此贯穿。他的身体越疼痛，那些质疑，指责与嘲讽的幻象就越加单薄，直到最后，他的身体已经麻木了，一切癫狂也已经离他远去了。弗拉米科苦笑着抽取了几张纸巾擦过自己的伤口，强烈的疼痛感使他感到血液冲向大脑，他垂下这只胳膊，弯腰随意的擦拭了地上的血泊<br/>
越来越严重了。他用双手捂住自己的脸，尚未愈合的和受牵动而破损的伤口又渗出血来缓慢且极有耐心的流向他的肘尖，直到沾染在他挽起的衣袖上。他不愿意借助什么烟草，酒精，毒品，在他眼里那些东西只会将人越拖越深，但这个办法又何尝不是呢？他看着镜子里的自己，面色苍白，神情麻木，挂着一点扭曲的讥讽和怜悯<br/>
猝不及防的，响起了木质房门被指节轻敲的声音，弗拉米科几乎惊的从椅子上弹起。他慌乱的放下袖子，扯的刚刚黏合在一起的伤口不满的开裂以示抗议，他的面容吃痛的扭曲了一瞬，匆忙的将刀片与带血的纸团都扔进抽屉。请稍等，他向门外喊，我马上就来。</p><p>即便是总员亲自来访，也不会让此时的他更惊愕了，刹那里他甚至以为是自己未消的幻觉。科伏特将双手揣在大衣口袋里，朝他露出一个笑容，真诚如同他向他所有的患者露出过的那样。你不介意我进去吧，今天外面真的有一点冷，科伏特说，侧身从有些出神的弗拉米科身侧溜进屋内，弗拉米科回过神来，压抑着自己的慌张关上了门<br/>
科伏特脱下大衣，随手挂在了门口的衣架上。不好意思突然来打扰你，他说，今天午饭吃的简单了，走过住宅区的时候突然想顺便来...科伏特的话戛然而止，他转过身来，看着弗拉米科的眼睛，后者因他突如其来的停顿而怔愣着<br/>
“弗拉米科，你受伤了吗？”<br/>
科伏特朝他迈进了一步，弗拉米科便下意识的后退了一步。心导长的目光使他如同被灼烧，他甚至忘记了说出只言片语来否定，科伏特则像是坚定了自己的看法一样，慢慢的靠进他，直到弗拉米科的后腰顶到桌边——他无路可退了<br/>
“没什么，只是意外，我不小心...”<br/>
出乎弗拉米科的意料，心导长什么也没说，只是用手掌轻轻的抚上了他的肩头，片刻之后又将他拉向自己怀中，他应当反抗，失口否定科伏特方才的猜测，但他只是弓起身体，不自控的在科伏特的怀里颤抖着。他什么都知道，弗拉米科想，他什么都知道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>